1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light guide device and a manufacturing method for the light guide device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many light guide devices include a reflective sheet, a light guide plate, and a diffusion plate stacked together. Air gaps may be formed between the components as they are stacked together, which can reflect light and result in poor light transmission.
What is needed, therefore, is a light guide device, which overcomes the limitations described above.